fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akhenaten
Ahkenaten, known by many as the Man in Black, was a dark mage, who was the male student of Prometheus. What distinghuished Ahkenaten from his counterpart, Nefertiti, was when presented with the "Sword or Comrade" question, he called for the Sword. Appearance Ahkenaten was a man of average, with dark hair, and lightly tanned skin. He always wore black, earning him his epiteph. Personality Ahkenaten rarely smiled, being very serious, and blunt. He kept to himself, and lived somewhat reclusively. He barely spoke, and liked to let his actions generally speak for themselves. Ahkenaten, in his life, only ever trusted two people: Nefertiti, and Prometheus. No one else was allowed into his inner circle Despite these aloof features, Ahkenaten was a firm believer in protecting those who needed it. However, she believed that that chaos prevented them from being protected. Unlike his childhood friend, Ahkenaten believed that people were inherently violent, and were only interested in their own gain. This belief defined his chracter, and drove much of his life. As a result of this, Ahkenaten believed that if people did not have a strong leader, then chaos would consume them, and cause suffering. When asked "Sword or Comrade", Ahkenate chose the sword. He was convinced that relying on others resulted in weakness of not just the idnvidual, but also that of the comrades. He did not want to draw other people needlessly into danger, which he felt would only be drawing them into danger. History Born in a city, he lost his parents at a young age, and was forced to become a street kid. It was there, that he met Nefertiti. The two became inseperable, and would survive by working together, and taking what they needed through any means necessary. As they struggled to survive, they earned the ire of a group of thugs. The thugs cornered them in the forest to take "retribution", but the group was soon interrupted by the arrival of Prometheus. Easily defeating the men, the Cronon then left, not so much as looking at them. Ahkenaten and Nefertiti followed quickly after him, begging him to take them as students. Prometheus refused, but the children did not take that as an answer. For nearly a week, the two stayed in front of his workshop, until Prometheus relented. He took them in, and taught him the ways of magic. Ahkenaten believed that people were inherently chaotic, and that they needed strong leadership to become powerful. A decade later, Prometehus passed away, and Ahkenaten and Nefertiti went about their own way. Ahkenaten, hoping to protect people with his magic, went out to try and help bring people together. However, this desire began to consume him. He would came to believe that peace must be enforced, no matter what. This brought into conflict with Nefertiti, his oldest friend. Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic: Ahkenaten was skilled particularly in Darkness Magic. Using runes based on Dark Magic, he could create powerful blasts of magic. Trivia *Ahkenaten was an Egyptian pharaoh, who attempted to abolish the rule of multiple gods, and instead tried to promote the worship of one god, namely the sun disc, Aten.